All is One
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in the Mirror Universe. The Bridge alliance finally takes it's plans to kill Kirk into action. Concludes both Mirror Spock X Mirror Mccoy and Mirror Sulu X Mirror Chekov series. Character death, slight lemon.


**(Author's Note: This story is the final installment of my Star Trek Yaoi series that ends both the "Mirror Spock X Mirror Mccoy" and "Mirror Sulu X Mirror Chekov" series by combining the two stories' events. The romance shall be shown in the ending, to make way for the plot to establish itself. There is a major character death in here, obviously. I'm sorry if the story tends to drag on and on, but I'm a stickler for details, so...yeah. I hope those that have read this series has enjoyed it, and there may be extra stories like these in the future...provided my school life becomes easier to manage. Till then, enjoy!)**

Scenes briefly start in Mccoy's quarters.

Mccoy just a few moments ago, asked Spock for his hand in marriage.

Spock accepted, and was now sleeping like a baby, his head resting in Mccoy's left shoulder.

Mccoy, however, is still up, a happy grin on his face.

_"He said yes..."_

Soon after Spock accepted, the couple agreed to keep the marriage quiet until they could either convince or outwit Kirk.

Mccoy has yet to talk to Spock about Chekov's proposal, but it won't be long.

He falls asleep on his love's shoulder, content.

Scenes switch to the next day.

The morning shift has ended and everyone is in the Cafeteria for lunch.

Scotty, Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu are sitting together, while Mccoy and Spock are sitting with each other at a parrallel table.

The Bridge crew is awfully quiet.

Uhura ad Scotty have just sat down next to Chekov and Sulu.

Chekov is somewhat tensed, while Sulu holds Chekov's hand under the table, to calm him down.

"Morning, boys." Uhura says. "Wow, last night was great. Scotty and me had some fun..."

"Yes, I'm simply crying tears of joy..." Chekov says nervously, yet sarcastically.

"What's up your butt?" Uhura asks angrily.

"We had some problems last night..." Sulu says. "An idiot tried to kidnap my toy during the night...I ran after him, but Mccoy managed to knock him down with his Agonizer. Just some ambitious rookie... Found a note and..."

"And a what, lad?" Scotty asks.

Sulu whispers into Scotty's ear.

"...A dildo..."

"What was it, Sulu?" Uhura asks.

"I'll tell you later." Scotty says to Uhura.

"Kirk showed up soon after, and me, Navigator, and Mccoy all know it isn't coincidence." Sulu says.

"Kirk's trying to break us apart!" Chekov says. "I talked to Mccoy, and he says that he'll try to talk to Spock today or tomorrow. Now it depends on fate...If Spock agrees, we're good. But if Spock doesn't, he'll probably report us to Kirk..."

"...Then we're all doomed..." Uhura says.

"I think we'll be just fine." Sulu says. "Now isn't the time to be doubting ourselves...Oh, one other piece of gossip. We heard Kirk and Spock arguing on the Bridge yesterday, shortly before Navigator was attacked."

"Kirk thrteatened to take Mccoy from Spock, and Spock said that if Kirk goes near, he'll rip him apart." Chekov says.

"Well, I'd've been sayin' the same thing were he talkin' about taking the lass." Scotty says. "But, I gotta admit, Spock angry does seem to be a scary thought..."

Scenes shift to Spock and Mccoy.

"So...how are we gonna do it?' Mccoy asks.

"Do what, my _thy'la_?" Spock asks.

"How are we gonna get married?" Mccoy asks. "Are we gonna do it with a Vulcan marriage ceremony, a Terran ceremony, or just say it nonofficial?"

"Well, before the ceremony is to take place, my command of the Enterprise must be assured." Spock says, his eyebrows furrowing. "Captain Kirk will prove to be a most arduous obstacle that must be tamed, if not permanently removed..."

"Well...I think I might have an idea to go about that...If you'll hear me out..." Mccoy says.

"I can at least listen to your proposal." Spock says. "Whether I can adhere to it depends on the severity of the proposal, among other factors."

"Well...Stuff's happened while you were gone..." Mccoy says. "Sulu and Chekov are now together...Chekov comforted me while I was missing you, he's such a nice kid...The Bridge crew has forged an alliance among themselves, me included...Anyway, Kirk sent an assassin after Chekov last night, until me and Sulu managed to strap him to a Bio-bed and get him to talk. Kirk sent him...Had a note and a dildo on him...When he tried to tell us more, he convulsed and died. I scanned his body to find out he..."

"He what, My love?" Spock asks.

"He had swallowed an Agonizer..." Mccoy says. "We think Kirk forced it down his throat to use as blackmail to get him to catch Chekov. No right-minded person would've done that for any other reason."

"A regrettable tale, but how does this connect with your potential proposal?" Spock asks.

"Before the assassin incident, Chekov came to talk to me in the middle of the night." Mccoy says. "But before I tell you any more, you've gotta promise not to report him or the Bridge alliance to Kirk."

"I cannot." Spock says. "If they have a reason to talk with you, they may talk with me as well. THEN I will judge them. Otherwise, Starfleet regulations categorize their assembly as a potential for mutiny."

"Spock, please!" Mccoy asks, holding Spock's left arm with his right one and leaning against the Vulcan's shoulder. "They don't mean us any harm, and they've been wronged, too. We can't just ignore it!"

"Hmmm...They shall come to me with their proposal...not use you as an attempt for me to let down my emotional sheilds." Spock says. "It coming from you will not produce more desirable results."

"Sigh...Stubborn goblin...Fine. They're right there." Mccoy says. "Go and talk to them. Should I come with you?"

Spock nods as he takes Mccoy by the hand as the two get up.

They nonchalantly walk over to the table.

Mccoy immediately sits by Uhura.

Spock stands over them, his hands behind his back, his gaze bone-chilling. A newbie would be peeing his pants by now.

Sulu is the only one who's expression is defiant.

"Can we help you?" Sulu asks, his right hand heading towards his knife holster.

"The Doctor says you have a proposition for me." Spock says. "If you have something to say, do not hide behind others. Tell me in person."

"Hmph." Sulu says sarcastically. "Well, excuse us, Your Majesty. Forgive us for not being able to transmit our thoughts from the Enterprise all the way to a seventy mile space station."

Spock's eybrows ever so slightly raise in irritation.

Chekov holds Sulu's hand in a signal to calm down.

"I-I apologize, sir." Chekov says. "It was my idea for Mccoy to talk to you. I'll take the blame. Please, sit down. This is too discreet to be spoken of so easily."

"Your tone is much more appreciatable than Mr. Sulu's. Very well." Spock says, grabbing a chair from an unused table and sitting by Mccoy.

"Sigh..." Chekov says. "Well, as Mccoy may have already tolkd you, we all have entered an alliance."

"Kirk's been pushin' all o' us around for too long." Scotty says. "He's gotta go, or all six of us, countin' you and Mccoy, will lose the bonds we've been makin'."

"How does this affect ship efficiency?" Spock asks. "Love affairs are a priviledge, not a right. What me and Mccoy share is quite different from what the four of you share."

"Oh, please." Uhura says. "Stop trying to be Kirk's boy scout! You and Mccoy are in as much, if not in more, danger than we are! Would you rather he raped your precious Mccoy?"

Spock's eyebrows raise in anger.

"Anyone who attempts to violate my bondmate will die in the most slow, painful, and gruesome manner possible." Spock says calmly, his expression one of anger.

"Please, Mr. Spock." Chekov says. "We don't mean either you or Mccoy harm. I personally like the Doctor. But we need your'e help to get Kirk off our backs."

"How am I to accomplish this feat?" Spock asks.

"Well..." Mccoy says. "You told me that you wanted to create a new world. And you need Kirk out of the way to do that...You told me yourself..."

"Yes, but I must wait for the right time." Spock says.

"Well, considering that fact that we haven't seen any action in the field..." Sulu says.

"...And that Kirk's becomin' a lust-bound dog cause o' it, losin' his sanity in the process..." Scotty says.

"...This is the perfect time to strike. His horniness will be clouding his logic." Uhura says.

"He's vulnerable, and he knows it." Chekov says. "We're willing to help you stop him. If you'll work with us."

Spock thinks to himself.

What his feelings are saying: _"Yes! This the oppurtunity we've been waiting for! Just work with these desperate slobs and you can finally make the Empire better! Then you and Mccoy can elope, or command, whatever you want to do."_

What his logic is saying: _"This does seem to be a most oppurtune time to strike. However, we must weigh what each side has to gain and lose before we make a hasty decision. Making the wrong choice could potentially jeporadise both our aims and the possibility of entering 'koon-ut so'lik' with our bondmate."_

Spock decides to test them.

"Let us say I agree to your terms, and we are successful. What would occur then?" Spock asks.

"You become Captain, and our love lives are secured." Uhura says. "I know it seems like a petty thing to fight for, but if you compare our lives with yours and Mccoy's, you'll understand how love is important to us Terrans. It's the only thing seperating us from the animals and primitive species."

"Me, the lass, and Chekov are happy with our positions." Scotty says. "You won't be gettin' any fuss from us, no sir."

"And I can convince Sulu to keep his knife out of your throat for a while..." Chekov says, giving a meaningful smile to Sulu.

"You could always look at it logically, Spock." Sulu says, taking out a knife and twiddiling it in his thumbs. "We're the best at what we do. You take us out of the picture by reporting us, the Enterprise becomes just another ship. If you ignore us, our lives will become stressed, our efficiency will slip, and not even the Agony Booth will help it...Understand?"

"That IS logical, if crude." Spock says.

"Please, Spock." Mccoy says. "They're trying to help us acheive your new world. Allow them that honor."

"No, Doctor, they are trying to preserve their own bonds while saving ours in the process." Spock says. "Though their aims are less than noble, their pleas are sincere."

"So, what do ya say?" Scotty asks. "Again, you'll get no fuss out o' us. We just want Kirk gone."

"Very well." Spock says. "However, I shall usher the killing blow myself. Agreed?"

The nod as they each put their hands on top of each other's.

Mccoy joins them as he ushers Spock to place his hand with theirs.

Spock is hesitant, but after some goading from Mccoy, he does so.

"Good." Chekov says, returning his hand to Sulu's. "The alliance is now permanently forged."

"We all agree to keep our hands off of each other." Uhura says.

"And help each other out so we don't end up as a notch on some bloodthirsty rookie's blade." Chekov says.

"All for one, one for all, I suppose." Scotty says.

"So, how will we terminate the Captain?" Spock asks. "A bum rush is illogical suicide."

"Well, his horniness is now reaching critical levels." Sulu says. "If we just give him some time, he's bound to come after one of us again."

"Well, if Kirk insists on being an animal, why not seta trap for one?" Mccoy asks.

"Elaborate." Spock says.

"Well, if he does try to attack us, he probably won't use a stealthy maneuver like last night, cause we're prepared." Mccoy says. "He'll probably just attack us forthwith, or with a false summon to his quarters. When that happenes, the victim will try to contact the Bridge, Uhura to be specific."

"But-" Uhura starts.

"Let me finish." Mccoy says. "Once that happens, Uhura will sound all decks to battle stations. Kirk'll have to come runnin' and that's when one of us will knock him out. Then we take him to Spock, Spock does him in, happy ending. Try to lead him to Sick Bay, so that I can knock him out with some Melenex. Otherwise, improvise."

"But Melenex only lasts, what, five minutes?" Sulu says. "What's to stop him from reviving before we take him to wherever we want him to go?"

"One dose of Melenex just makes you sleepy for five minutes, two knock you out for thirty minutes, three make it permanent." Mccoy says.

"Well, sounds like a nice way to die..." Sulu says.

"Too bad the Captain will not be leaving this world in that manner." Spock says.

"I thought for sure you'd go for the painless route, Spock." Uhura says.

"He attempted to violate my bondmate and is causing chaos amongst the ship's crew." Spock replies. "He is not worthy of a peaceful death."

"Agreed." Chekov says.

"Ok, so what if we can't contact the Bridge?" Chekov asks.

"Then try contactin' Enginnering. And if that don't work...?" Scotty asks. "What if he destroys or takes our communicator before we can use it?"

"Then find a way to cause a disturbance or otherwise abnormal occurence. Word of it is bound to spread like wildfire. That will be the alternate signal." Spock says. "On a ship such as this, this is by no means a difficult task."

"Understood." Mccoy says. "So we're all in agreement."

They all nod as Spock gets up and leaves thre room.

Mccoy notices and leaves with him.

* * *

Scenes switch to Spock, who is seen resuming to his quarters.

"Spock, wait up!" Mccoy says running to the Vulcan.

Spock stops and turns to look at Mccoy.

"I'm very sorry, my _thy'la_. But I wish to be alone for a brief period." Spock says. "I have...much to meditate on."

"Spock, is this about the plan?" Mccoy says. "If you don't feel right about it, I'll get them to reconsider."

"No." Spock says. "Even though I have been loyal to Captain Kirk for the time I have served in the Empire, he has proven himself unworthy of his command."

"You don'r believe that, Spock." Mccoy says. "You feel as though your'e going against everything you stand for...Your'e hesitant. You feel conflicted."

"I am a Vulcan." Spock says. "I cannot feel. I can only apply logic to potential situations."

"Oh, enough with the Vulcan excuse, you single-minded goblin!" Mccoy says, placing one hand on Spock's right hand. "I know as well as you do that you can feel. OItherwise, I'd be dead and you wouldn't be standing in front of me now."

Spock is merely silent, his face showing nervousness.

"Just because your'e logical doesn't mean you don't HAVE to feel." Mccoy says. "If your'e worried, say so."

Spock just stares Mccoy down, partly nervous, partly embarrassed.

"Ugh, fine." Mccoy says. "When you need a shoulder to cry on, you come to my quarters. Ok?"

Mccoy leaves the room, agitated.

Spock entesr his quarters and lays on his bed, in contemplative thought.

_"Why do I hesitate? The Captain has shown a vulnerability. This is my chance to assert command and change the Terran Empire from within. Kirk has proven himself to be a man of low moral standards, willing to sacrifice his crew, his ship, and even his honor to get what he wants. People are below him, and he seeks everything attainable, his greed knowing no limits. Why then, do I stand conflicted? My logic dictates to take command, but my Human Heart dictate for me to leave well enough alone. As much as it seems illogical, do I consider Kirk...a friend?"_

* * *

Scenes switch to Mccoy.

He storms into Sick Bay and sits on his chair.

_"Damn that Vulcan to hell! I can't believe that after all me and him have gone through, he does't even acknowledge his human heart! Sigh...It's like trying to talk to a brick wall. Maybe I'm taking it too personally...It IS his heart, after all, not mine. Besides, I know he loves me, despite all he's saying, so why am I mad? Just once...I'd like to hear him say 'I love you' rather than 'I need you' or some other logical form of it...Maybe that's it..."_

Scenes switch to Enginneering as Scott is seen sitting by his console, his arms behind his head.

Uhura is standing in front of the console.

"Sigh...I'm not so sure about this..." Uhura says. "I mean, wat if we're caught?"

"We won't be, lass." Scott replies. "The lot o' us have everythin' under control. It is a big risk, though."

"Maybe it's the change from all this, not the actions we fear..." Uhura says as the scene azooms out.

* * *

Scenes switch to the Bridge.

Kirk is sitting alone on his Captain's chair.

_"Sigh...I just know something's going to happen. The crew hasn't been as hostile as usual, Spock's in a good mood, and my little helper was caught last night. Looks like espionage is out of the question...Maybe i'll try a more direct approach. These fools will learn to place my needs before theirs. I'm Captain James T. Kirk, dammit! I take what I want! They do what I say! And I'll make sure of that!"_

Scenes switch to four hours later, on the Bridge.

The crewmembers are at their stations, all quiet.

Spock says what he needs to, but is otherwise quiet.

"Why is everybody so quiet tonight?" Kirk asks.

"My guess is fatigue, Captain." Spock says. "Although I myself feel no exaustion, Terran conciousness is significantly weaker than a Vulcan's. They have not received adequate rest time. I overheard them all complaining about their sleep schedules when they were eating today."

"Well, if you all weren't creeping around the Enterprise at night, you'd all be more inclined to do your'e jobs!" Kirk says. "Maybe some Agony Booth time will perk you idiots up!"

"That is illogical, Captain." Spock says.

Kirk turns to look at Spock angrily.

"Are you questioning my orders, Science Officer?" Kirk asks.

"Frankly, yes, Captain." Spock says. "The Agony Booth will lower their already weakened performance power, and thus, the ships efficiency."

Kirk gets up amd takjes out his AGonizer.

He walks over to Spock and plants it on the Vulcan's chest.

"AAAHH!"

Spock struggles to remain upright as Kirk gives him a smirk.

"Next time you talk to me with respect, Vulcan!" Kirk says. "Though you may have a point."

"Understood, Captain." Spock says. "I apologize for my ignorance. It was illogical."

"It sure was." Kirk says.

An hour later, Kirk dismisses them froim the Bridge.

"Ok, off my Bridge, the lot of you!" Kirk says.

They all proceed to leave the room as he yells.

'Lieutanant Uhura, meet me in my quarters in two hours, and come alone." Kikr says.

Huhuar becomes tense as her and the crew leave the room.

They all move to Sick Bay, where Mccoy invites them inside their quarters, and seals the door.

Scotty is absent, yet is listening in VIA Spock's communicator.

"Sigh..." Uhura says, nervously pacing across the front of the room. "I already know what he wants..."

"Well, this is the one chance we have to throw Kirk off his perch." Mccoy says. "We never said it'd be easy."

"Remember your'e designated tasks." Spock says.

Mccoy hands Uhura two syringes filled with Melenex.

"Remember, one knocks him out for five, two for half an hour." Mccoy says. "And if you somehow prick yourself with one, try to get him before you pass out, or he'll give you the other one, and you'll be out like a light all day."

"Me and Navigator will come get you from there once we know Kirk's gone." Sulu says.

"I've already programmed the Computer to give you two medical override access if i'm not there. I'll be outside of Sick Bay with an Agonizer and Melenex if he passes through." Mccoy says.

"I've found an excellent place to end his life." Spock says. "The radiation shelter. It is the last place many will suspect to look, and is the easiest to open. In the rare occurance my assistance is needed I will be standing by."

"Aye." Scotty says from the Communicator. "And if anything goes wrong, contact me in Enginnering. Engine failiures can happen anytime, if you know what I mean."

"We'll prepare a disturbance if worst comes to worst." Chekov says.

**"This is the Captain speaking. Lieutenant Uhura to my quarters when you can."**

"Well..." Uhura says, swallowing hard. "Here I go...'

She leaves the room as Spock stands up, his hands behind his back.

"Ok, then." Spock says. "You all know your'e designated tasks, move out!"

They all leave the room as they assume their positions.

Scotty is seen in Enginneering as he sips a bottle of whiskey, smiling evilly. The othee engineers look at him suspiciously.

Sulu and Chekov are nearby an airlock standing around.

Doctor Mccoy is seen in Sick Bay, a twin pair of Melenex needles and an Agonizer hidden out of sight.

Spock is seen waiting by the Radiation Shelter with two Vulcan guards, awaiting his orders.

* * *

Scenes switch to Uhura as she presses the door prompter.

Kirk opens the door as she walks in, noticing Kirk looking at her seductively.

She plays dumb.

"W-What do you requier of me, Captain?" Uhura asks.

She already knows, but it's best to ploay innocent, lest she gives herself away.

"I'm here to discuss how you intend to keep your job." Kirk says. "And what you'll do to preserve it."

She gasps, as she plays the innocent act.

"But Captain, why me?" Uhura asks. "Why not some new rookie?"

"Cause I can have them killed for insubordination." Kirk says. "But your'e my best Communications Officer. It'd be bad if I lost you, so you fit the bill."

"No1" She says, exaggerating more. "You'll never take me alive!"

Kirk pulls out his Agonizer.

"Then I'll take you dead." He says. "There's no way out. Might as well just give in. Now strip."

Uhuras ighs as she walks seductivly to the Captain.

"You know what?" She asks, placing a delicate finger on his face. "Your'e right...But can I change in the bathroom, to avoid the draft?"

"Fair enough." Kikr says. "But hurry, you hear? No funny business. And place your;e communicator on the table, there."

_"Damn." _She thinks to herself as she complies.

She then enters the bathroom and starts undressing.

She is eventually in nothing but her underwear and bra.

She places the needles into her underpants, carefully arranging them so she doesn't prick herself with the edges.

_"I can't believe I'm reduced to hiding needles in my ass! But if this is what it takes to beat Kirk, I'm for it!"_

She walks acrefully, as not to prickj herself with the hidden needles.

She re-enters the Captain's quarters as he iss een shirtless.

_"Meh...Scotty's got more meat to him."_

"Ready, my toy?" Kirk asks.

"Of course." Uhura says, laying next to Kirk in the bed, while cursing him secretly.

Her Communicator then blares as Kirk listens in.

"Doctor Mccoy to Lieutenant Uhura. Acknowledge."

Uhura prepares to get up, but Kirk stops her and picks up the Communicator.

"Captain Kirk here. I'm afraid Uhura's preoccupied. Is it important?"

Uhura takes out one of the Melenex needles as she silently gets off of the bed.

"I suppose not, Captain." Mccoy says. "However, she's late for her check-up. She needs to see me when she gets the chance."

Uhura raises the needle and places her thumb on the injector as she walks ever so slowly towards Kirk.

"Fine, fine. She'll see you in an hour ro so." Kirk says.

"Very well, Mccoy out." Mccoy says.

She raises her hand to strike...

Kirk closes the Communicator and turns just as Uhura stabds him with the needle.

It lands in his chest as he looks at her, shocked.

Kirk angrily throttles her.

"Poison?" He yells.

"You'll never know, will you?" She says evilly as he collapses from the Melenex.

She takes the other needle and stabs the body with it.

It convulses for two seconds, then goes limp.

Uhura takes her communicator and opens it.

"Uhura to Chekov. Uhura to Chekov acknowledge."

Chekov hears his Communicator and answers.

"Chekov here." He says.

"Come get me, now." She says. "And hurry, I think the two guards outside are getting antsy."

Chekov nods to Sulu as they run over to Kirk's quarters.

The security guards enter Kirk's quarters.

"Everything alright, Cap-?" One guard starts.

They immediately tople themselves onto Uhura as they pin her down.

Chekov and Sulu enter the room.

Sulu draws two knives and taps their shoulders.

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" Sulu asks.

The guards both turn around to look up as Sulu immediately stabds their throats with both knifes, one for each guard.

"Good bye, gentlemen." Sulu says as he takes out the knives.

Chekov helps Uhura up.

"How much longer do we have?" Chekov asks.

"Maybe fifteen minutes?" Uhura asks.

"Let's hurry, then." Chekov says as he picks up Kirk's body.

"Uhura to Mccoy, acknowledge." She says, opening her communicator.

"Mccoy here." He responds through the communicator.

"We have Kirk." Uhura says. "Get Scotty and meet us by the shelter. And bring a syringe, just in case."

"Understood, Mccoy out." Mccoy says as the conversation ends.

The trio runs over to the shelter as guards advance towards them.

Sulu takes out his knives as he throws them at the guards.

The knives each land in a hapless guard's throat as they topple to the ground.

He reclaims the knives and catches up to the other two.

Mccoy meets them as they pass by Sick Bay.

They advance towards the Shelter as two guards impede them.

"Damn, this is bad!" Uhura yells.

Two Vulcan guards nerve-pinch them from behind as the Terrans collapse.

"Come." The left Vulcan says.

Uhura sighs a sigh of relief as she catches up to the others.

They quickly proceed to the Radiation Chamber as they enter, Spock standing next to a chair.

The chamber is pure yellow, with padded walls on every crevice of the four walls, save for the door.

One could compare it to a prison's Solitary Confinement room.

Scotty enters as Chekov sets Kirk's body down while Mccoy seals the door.

A box of weapons and assorted objects is seen on the ground next to Spock.

Spock takes out rope our from the box full of weapons and ties it around Kirk's body while Sulu removes the man's belt, and the weapons and Communicator along with it.

The rope constricts Kirk's body as Spock does a final knot, sealing the hapless Captain in place.

Kirk begins to stir as they all step back and watch.

"Mrr...Wha-? What? WHAT IS THIS?" Kirk yells as he struggles to get free of the rope.

"This is Judgement Day for you." Uhura says.

"You've abused your'e power long enough, you horse's arse!" Scotty says.

"So we devised a little plan to catch you, our little rabbit." Sulu says, twiddiling a knife in his thumbs.

"Your'e gonna pay for the way you've treated us!" Mccoy says.

"You will find yourself relieved of your'e weapons, your'e Agonizer, and your Communicator. You are outnumbered and you will fine your Personal Guard quite incapacitated." Spock says.

"You've got Master Sulu to thank for that!" Chekov says, planting a small kiss on Sulu's right cheek.

Sulu blushes ever so slightly.

"You really think your'e gonna get away with this?" Kirk yells, with an insane laugh. "I'll just make you all disappear! That's right! Your'e all fucked over! Marlena, kill them all!"

"Actually, you executed Miss Marlena Moreau a day after you returned from the alternate universe." Spock says. " Your'e weapon was destroyed by myself, thanks to the other Kirk, who found it."

"NO!" Kirk says. "There's a way! Ther's always a way! I never lose!"

"You have this time, Kirk." Scotty says. "Your'e plans and intentions are all thrown in the haggis."

"You've not a leg to stand on." Sulu says, grinning. "Just die with dignity. May I do the honors, Mr. Spock?"

"No, Mr. Sulu." Spock says. "I believe I made myself very clear when I joined your alliance that I would end the Captain's life."

"You joined them, Spock?" Kirk asked. "I trusted you! You were the only loyal officer I had! Why?"

"Because you attempted to assert yourself upon my bondmate." Spock says. "I warned you that I would kill you if you ever made flirtatious motives aimed at him known."

"But what will Starfleet say?" Kirk says, smiling. "I'm the best Captain in the fleet! They won't listen to a Vulcan slave!"

"They WILL listen to a Doctor's testimony." Mccoy says, asserting himself.

"What?" Kirk asks.

"I hearby diagnose you as unfit for command of the ISS Enterprise." Mccoy says. "After the mission on Beta Agni Four, you returned with more focus on your sexual urges, which clouded your command of the Enterprise and placed an overwhelming amount of Terran officers and Vulcan slaves in danger. As you are aware, In the event that a Captain becomes unfit for command, the First Officer is given the official task of taking his Captain's place by either assassination or demotion by a Starfleet higher-up. Face it Kirk, you crapped out!"

"No!" Kirk says. "No! I'M CAPTAIN KIRK! I'M CAPTAIN KIRK!"

Kirk continues screaming as Spock ushers the Bridge crew aside.

"I must ask you all to stay outside of the door." Spock says. "I shall kill the Captain myself."

"How do we know you won't just help him?" Sulu asks.

"Because he put his hands on me." Mccoy says. "Spock's honestly pissed at him. Let him get all his rage out."

"It is considered an insult to his culture and close friends if a Vulcan loses his temper and loses control of his logic in front of them." Spock says. "Therfore, it is logical that I have you wait outside. Please do so."

"Let's go, lads." Scotty says, ushering them out. "This is personal for Spock. Let's not intervene."

All of them leave except for Mccoy.

"You too, Doctor." Spock says.

"I know." Mccoy says, placing Spock in an embrace.

He takes a small metallic tube out and gives it to Spock.

"Here's the laserknife you asked for." Mccoy says. "And remember. Losing your temper is a common Terran trait. Don't feel bad for doing so. And don't put yourself down cause of it. Understand? Doctor's orders. And give him one for me."

He plants a kiss on Spock as Spock replies in kind, then pushes the Doctor away.

Mccoy leaves the room as he gives Spock a meaningful smile and a wink.

The door closes as Spock walks over to Captain Kirk.

"You here to help me?" Kirk asks hopefully.

"No." Spock replies. "I would like to note that it was an honor to serve under you. But your crimes against my bondmate and the Bridge crew take precedence over that honor."

"You fucking bastard!" Kirk says.

Spock slaps Kirk with his hardest force.

Kirk almost falls unconcious.

The Captain merely spits on Spock's boots.

"You fucking traitor!" Kirk says. "Your a disgrace to your mother, your race, your culture, and to ME!"

Spock punches Kirk this time as blood falls from Kirk's mouth.

His eyebrows furrow into anger as he struggles to maintain his composure.

Growling hisses from his mouth as he loses it, and lunges at Kirk, punching him five more times.

Blood falls from Kirk's mouth as stares at Spock with disgust.

Spock takes out a washcloth and waves it across Kirk's face, cleaning him up.

Kirk sighs in defeat as he slouches in his chair, the ropes binding him.

"You had your piece of me, now what?" Kirk asks angrily.

"Since you asserted yourself upon my bondmate and select members of the Bridge crew, you must pay a price of equal magnitude to be cleansed of said sin. In Terran terms, revenge."

Spock takes the laserknife from his pocket.

"I have chosen that since your reporoductive organs are the cause of your downfall, as well as the chaos aboard the Enterprise, they should be removed." Spock says.

"Uh-oh..." Kirk says, his eyes growing wide.

* * *

Scenes switch to the outside of the door.

Two seconds of silence, then...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sulu and the Bridge crew are startled by the loud, yet muffled yell from the other side of the door.

"Just what is taking Spock so long?" Uhura asks Mccoy.

"He must be using the laserknife I gave him." Mccoy says.

"For what?" Uhura says.

"I'll tell you later, Lass." Scotty says, stifiling a chuckle.

"I'm not a child, Scotty!" Uhura says. "What's he doing?"

Sighing in defeat, Scotty whispers into Uhura's ear as she places both hands to her mouth and gasps.

She then bursts into laughter.

"Serves him right, the bastard." Chekov says.

"True that." Sulu says.

* * *

Scenes switch back to Kirk and Spock.

"...AAAAAHHHH!"

Kirk is still screaming as Spock turns off the laserkinfe.

The area in front of Kirk's feet is covered in blood as a body part is seen on the ground.

Spock takes out a small syringe and inserts it into the bloody area of Kirk's pelvis.

Kirk's breathing becomes less ragged.

"A Hypo?" Kirk says. "Should've just killed me there."

"Negative." Spock says, kicking the stray body part on the ground aside. "You had to suffer for your actions. However, the actual sentence will now begin."

Kirk then begins to laugh loudly.

"Hah." Kirk says. "You always find ways to make me laugh, Spock."

Spock raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"I never thought you'd do me in." Kirk says. "Always thought you were oh-so-content as a mere Science Officer. But today you've shown me a Human weakness you'll never show the others."

"And that is?" Spock asks.

"You crave power, like me." Kirk says. "Despite all that talk of being content and being a lesser target, you managed to contradict yourself. How's that for illogical, Mr. Spock? But, you managed to get me by the balls. That's something very few people have ever managed to do. If my hands weren't tied, I'd be clapping..."

Spock simply stares him down.

"Power is only a means to an end, Captain." Spock says. "I do seek power, but not for the same reasons. You sought it for the sake of gaining it. I seek it in order to change the nature of our world. That is a much more logical reason than one's personal ends."

Kirk sighs and looks at Spock angrily.

"Maybe, but that's how the world works, Mr. Spock." Kirk says. "This isn't like that other world we saw, where Terrans can become peaceful and compassionate. In our world, we fight to survive, that's all there truly is here. And we both know that."

"Maybe for now..." Spock says. "But violence is a constant here, and using that constant, I shall carve a new, more peaceful Empire. I shall change the universe using the very means used to conquer it back when Terrans and Vulcans made first contact. I shall force peace through violence. Through chaos, there shall be order. Now I grow tired of debate and pleasantries."

Kirk turns his head away from Spock.

"As a final act of mercy and friendship, I shall give you a choice as to how you wish for the death sentence to be carried out." Spock says. "However, remember that you WILL indeed die this day."

"Sigh...Any way I wanna go, huh?" Kirk asks.

"Affirmative." Spock says.

"I guess there is really no way out, huh?" Kirk says. "I've lost. As for how...I'll die by your hands. That's what you wanted to do, anyway."

"Very well, then." Spock says stepping behind Kirk. "I shall end your functions using the _tal'shaya_."

"Answer me something, Spock, before you do that." Kirk says.

"Very well, Captain." Spock says. "State your dilemma."

"I know i've been a total bastard, and I'm not sorry for it." Kirk says. "But, was I wrong to want someone to hold close at night? Would you categorize that as weakness, Mr. Spock?"

"Negative, Captain." Spock says. "Every being, whether it's Terran, Vulcan, Klingon, or so forth suffers from loneliness and a desire to interact. However, it was your desire to maintain relationships with all of the crew that made you weak. You should've stuck with one bondmate and cherish them, as I have Mccoy."

"But who would've wanted to go out with an asshole like me?" Kirk asks.

"I'm sure one would've found their way into your heart, Captain." Spock says. "If it has any meaning to you now, if I hadn't chosen Mccoy as my desired one and had not taken him, you would've been that person, Captain."

"Hmph." Kirk says. "Thanks, I guess."

"Anything else to ask or say, Captain?" Spock asks. "If you have a last request or final testament, please utter it now."

"Well, I don't want to be buried or anything." Kirk says. "Just cremate my corpse. Also tell General Komack I said he's an asshole. Aside from that, nothing else. Oh, and you get all of my personal possessions, since you were the only one worthy of any of it...I sure am gonna miss playing Three-Dimensional Chess with you...Sigh, just do it."

"Very well, Captain." Spock says, standing behind Kirk. "The _Tal'shaya _is an ancient execution ritual that consists of placing pressure on the victim's neck until they die due to the the nerve synapses linking to the brain ceasing to function. There is much pain, but a peaceful ending as the functions shut down."

"Yeah, yeah." Kirk says. "Just get it over with."

Spock places his hand on Kirk's neck and pushes down.

"Mmmm...Aaah...Aaahhhh...AAAAOW!"

He pushes down with slowly increasing force, as if to prolong it as much as possible.

All Kirk sees and feels is pain.

"AAAOOOW! YOU FUCK-AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOW!"

Spock's hand performs a jerking motion as a precise cracking sound is heard.

Spock then releases his hand.

Kirk's body convulses once, then drowsily sways.

Spock kneels besides Kirk's tied frame, the body's sways becoming less frequent.

"Treat..." Kirk says with ever-lowering tone. "...Treat the ...Enterprise well...You... pointy...eared...devillllllllllllll..."

Kirk's head goes limp as his tied body slumps with it.

Two fingertips feel the baseline of Kirk's neck.

A tear streams down Spock's cheek as he wipes it off, resumes an upright position with his arms crossed behind his back, and heads for the door.

* * *

Scenes switch to the Bridge crew waiting outside.

"Ok, it's been over twenty minutes and I only heard six death screams." Sulu says. "Something's up."

"Ah, quit your'e whinin'." Scotty says. "He's bein' put to death, that's the important thing."

"I wonder how Spock's taking it." Mccoy says.

The Radiation Shelter door opens as Spock steps in front of the Bridge crew.

"I am now the Captain of the ISS Enterprise." Spock says. "My authority is absolute. I am unlike Kirk. I will not tolerate even a hint of disobedience. Those who challenge my authority shall meet the same fate as that of the Captain, which I assure you, was most painful. You all are off-duty for the remainder of the day. My Personal Guard shall dispose of the corpse. Leave this area at your convienience, but do not interfere with my Personal Guard. They are trained to dispose of anything that interferes with their objective."

Spock walks away from the area as Sulu opens the door.

The crew stares at Kirk's corpse still tied to the chair.

"Wow..." Uhura says. "I am seeing it, but I do not believe it..."

"Never thought i'd live to see the day..." Scott says.

"Good riddance." Sulu says. "One less asshole aboard this ship..."

"Looks like his neck was broken." Chekov says, pointing to the uneven bone sticking out of the corpse's left side. "What a painful way to go..."

"Part of me even feels sorry..." Mccoy says. "I-I better go see how Spock's doing."

Chekov turns to look at Mccoy.

"Thanks for this, Doctor." Chekov says.

"It was Spock, not me." Mccoy says.

"No, no. For talking to him." Chekov says. "You really saved our asses."

Scotty, Uhura, and Sulu all turn and nod in agreement.

Mccoy just leaves the room in a hurry.

_"There's only one place he'd go at this moment...I'm betting on that Terran half of his..."_

* * *

**(Author's Note: Both endings take place at the same time, I just want to conclude both couple's sagas with some slight romance. I'm afraid that there isn't gonna be any heated sex this time, though I might make mini-stories about it in the future...)**

**Spock/Mccoy ending**

Scenes switch to Kirk's, now Spock's quarters.

Mccoy enters the room as Spock is seen sitting on the bed.

His head is slumped, his expression sad.

"I wish to be alone." Spock says.

"No, you don't." Mccoy says. "Drop the tough-guy act."

Mccoy sits next to Spock as he takes Spock's hand.

"I know how you feel about losing Jim." Mccoy says. "I may have hated him, but I DID have some small degree of respect for him. But remember, this was necessary. You wanted a new world, now you have the means to form it. I know it isn't a happy occasion for you, but do try to cheer up. What happened to that 'controlling-your-emotions' nonsense?"

Spock nods slightly.

"You need a shoulder to cry on?" Mccoy asks. "You did the same for me. Let me return the favor."

Spock doesn't object or even argue.

He places his face on Mccoy's shoulder as the Doctor embraces him.

Mccoy feels wetness on his blazer's right shoulder as Spock begins to cry, his back heaving.

He tries to keep his sobs silent, but Mccoy hears them as clear as day.

"I...I never thought I would experience _pula'tusa _for an enemy...especially that of my bondmate..." Spock says, his sobs not as frequent. "It is...embarassing..."

"Why? Mccoy asks. "Your'e sad because you lost someone you considered friend and mentor. That isn't something to be embarassed about."

"He was a weak and dark person with an evil _katra_...But he was still someone I respected and cared about." Spock says.

"I know...' Mccoy says. "I know."

After five minutes, Spock regains his composure.

"I have disgraced myself in front of you." Spock says. "I am not worthy of you..."

"Oh, enough with the whole Vulcan tough-guy act!" Mccoy says angrily. "Your'e sad cause of Jim, I'm sad cause of Jim, everybody is. Stop acting like your'e so special! Feelings aren't evil things, Spock. Please accept that."

Spock looks at Mccoy.

Mccoy merely embraces him again from behind.

"Your'e my _thy'la_." Mccoy says. "And just like you said to me, I don't care how you act or behave. You'll still be my love. Now stop putting yourself down. I can't stand seeing you like this."

Spock breathes a hard breath and turns to face Mccoy.

"Thank you, Leonard." Spock says.

"No problem." Mccoy says. "So, you wanna be alone, or...?"

"Will you sleep with me tonight, in this new room?" Spock asks.

"Oh, so I'm the Captain's woman now, huh?" Mccoy asks playfully.

"Affirmative." Spock says. "Until we are married, then you will be the Captain's _adun_."

"Of course I will, Spock." Mccoy says. "It's the only LOGICAL choice..."

"Thank you, Leonard." Spock says. " I must change...Wait here."

Mccoy instead heads onto the bed and proceeds to strip.

He takes his boots and socks off, throwing them on the ground in front.

He takes off his Starfleet blazer and his gold sash and throws them with the footwear.

Spock re-enters the room with nothing but his Starfleet pants on.

"I see...Your'e prepared." Spock says.

Spock lays down next to Mccoy on the bed, covering their torsos with the sheet.

Spock makes the first move.

"Well, Doctor." Spock says, moving a finger upon the Doctors' bare chest. "I was going to propose if we coud mate now."

"You sure you feel up to it?" Mccoy asks. "Don't do it on my account."

"The release shall heighten our moods." Spock says.

"Well, ok by me, then...Captain." Mccoy says, embracing Spock.

The two begin to kiss as Spock's tongue pushes itself inside of Mccoy's mouth.

Mccoy accepts it as Spock's saliva and his mixes together.

He pushes his own tongue into Spock's mouth as their tastes collide.

Mccoy moans with pleasure as Spock becomes more aggressive with his kisses, eventually pinning Mccoy down to the bed as he moves on top of him.

"Oh no, Pon farr?" Mccoy asks.

"Negative. I am merely being dominant." Spock says. "Based on your experiences, you seem to prefer a more dominant mate...Though it could be caused by-"

"Spock." Mccoy says. "It's sex. Don't turn it into a logical affair. If your'e intend to fuck me, then fuck me."

Spock blushes slightly as he pulls the Doctor's underpants down from his torso.

Mccoy helps it along by lifting his legs so that Spock can remove them.

The underpants fly into the pile with Mccoy's other clothes.

Spock stares at Mccoy's member hungrily as Mccoy chuckles.

"Whoa, somebody's aggressive today." Mccoy says. "You must need this bad..."

"My body does not need it for another three years..." Spock says. "It must be my mind. My mind needs your'e body, Leonard."

"Well, if you want me, take me." Mccoy says.

"My mouth must take you first..." Spock says, lowering his head near Mccoy's member.

"You like it, huh?" Mccoy says. "You did refer to it as 'adequate' when you first raped me."

"And it still is adequate." Spock says, lightly licking the shaft.

"Oooooooohhh..." Mccoy says, moaning wordlessly.

Spock licks across the shaft, up and down, then licks the head.

He then jams the whole thing into his mouth at once, as Mccoy buckles from the intensity.

"Whoa!" Mccoy says.

Spock then slows down as he sucks the cock with slow thrusts.

Mccoy places his hand behind Spock's and pushes down and up.

"That's right!" Mccoy says. "Suck that dick! Love it with that Vulcan tongue of yours!"

Spock speeds up as Mccoy closes his eyes and sigh contentedly.

Spock's movements become rapid, yet fluid, the taste of Mccoy's skin entering his taste buds.

"Oh, Spock! I think I'm gonna-!"

Spock immediately takes all of the cock in as Mccoy begins moaning raggedly.

"Oooooh! Ah!"

The organ comes as Spock takes in all of fluids as they enter his mouth.

The salty taste catches his pleasure as he swallows the come.

"Pant...Pant..."

Mccoy looks down at Spock as the Vulcan comes up from Mccoy's pelvis and looks at Mccoy with intense eyes, his body still on top on Mccoy's slightly suspended by his arms pressed onto Mccoy's pillow.

"Wow...You must've wanted me bad." Mccoy says. "To force a blow-job outta me."

"Affirmative." Spock says. "The release was desired by both of us."

"Should I...oblige you, myself?" Mccoy says, eyeing the bulge apparent in Spock's pants. "I'm in the mood for some Vulcan cuisine."

Mccoy does not wait for Spock's input, and immediately sets to work unbuttoning the Vulcan's Stafrleet issue pants.

He pushes the pants down as Spock's removes them with one free hand.

"I still think gold isn''t your color." Mccoy says, eyeing Spock's trousers.

"Is this to be a new subject of debate for us, Doctor?" Spock asks. "I will repeat the previous related statement: They were a gift."

"Nah, I'm just teasin'." Mccoy says.

Mccoy places his hands onto Spock's shirtless chest and rubs.

He then moves his hands downward, and rubs the bulge coming from Spock's trousers.

Spock's breathing become slightly tense as he knows what's coming.

Mccoy then places his hands on the edges of the trousers and begins to pull them off.

Spock helps it along as he snathces the edges and pulls them off in a hurry.

"So, should I do it myself or do you want the honors?" Mccoy asks.

"I shall perform the action..." Spock says, fondling his member. "If you'll allow an opening."

Mccoy opens his mouth as wide as he can as Spock inserts his member into Mccoy's mouth.

Mccoy opens his throat as he does his best to take it all in.

Once Spock settles down, he begins to thrust slowly, in and out, rhythmically.

Mccoy makes inaudible swallowing sounds as the member asserts itself into his throat.

Mccoy uses his tongue to moisturize the fleshy invader, and to savor the taste.

He places his right hand on the member and moves in rhythm with the thrusts.

"Mmmph...Mmmph..."

Spock begins to speed up as Mccoy holds on to Spock to keep steady.

After about two minutes, Spock climaxes, Mccoy's mouth becoming flooded with the Vulcan's liquids.

Mccoy swallows the liquids as Spock releases himself from the Doctor's mouth.

Spock then falls back onto the bed and lays next to Mccoy.

"So, shall we begin the mating ritual?" Spock asks.

"You know what? Could we just sleep together tonight?" Mccoy says. "I'm kinda burnt out from the whole situation today..."

"Affirmative." Spock says. "Truthfully, I also had my own doubts about conducting the ritual in quarters I am not aquainted with..."

"Yeah..." Mccoy says. "It's like...I can still feel Jim's presence, y'know?"

Spock embraces Mccoy as he takes Mccoy's hand.

He then presses his fingertips into Mccoy's.

"I shall allow no harm to come to you, my bondmate." Spock says. "A mere poltergeist of James T. Kirk shall never be allowed near your presence."

"Oh, please." Mccoy says, a smirk on his face. "I'm a doctor, not a kid scared of monsters under his bed."

Spock raises a eyebrow in confusion.

"But just the same...I'm glad your'e here..." Mccoy says, pushing into Spock's fingertips.

Spock and Mccoy move their heads closer to each other as their noses nuzzle together.

"First, we shall head to Vulcan and be wed." Spock says. "Then from that point, my new world shall take shape."

"And I'll be there to help you build it." Mccoy says, every step of the way.

* * *

**Sulu/Chekov Ending**

Scenes start in Sulu's quarters.

The crewmembers left the Radioactive Shelter room soon after Mccoy did.

Sulu and Chekov are now laying on Sulu's bed, their boots removed, but otherwise dressed.

Neither of them would've guessed that they'd have actually done it.

James T. Kirk was sitting in a tied chair in that room, dead as a doorknob.

"I never would've guessed it'd have been this easy." Sulu says.

"I'm just glad it's over." Chekov says. "Now we're free,-sort of."

"Well, even if Spock does end up a major asshole, at least we won't have to worry about him trying to break us up." Sulu says. "Though, once i'm Captain, we won't worry about him period."

"Ah, my Master's as ambitious as ever." Chekov says, placing a hand on Sulu's chest.

"Well, of course." Sulu says, placing his arms behind his head. "It's in my nature."

"How do you intend to kill Spock, though?" Chekov asks.

"I'll think of that when the time comes, Navigator." Sulu says. "He killed Kirk for us, might as well let him have his fun for a while. As a reward, you could say."

"I guess..." Chekov says. "What about me, though? Where do I fit into all this?"

"You'll be my First Officer." Sulu says. "Your'e just as good of a scientist as Spock is. Besides, after all you've done for me, it wouldn't be right to not give you a reward, too."

"I'm content with just being here now, Hikaru." Chekov says.

"Of course you are...But you are my lover, right? You deserve much more than a mere 'thank you.'" Sulu says.

Chekov raises an eyebrow in conclusion.

"What? I'm not your'e whore anymore?" Chekov says, pretending to pout.

"Oh, you are." Sulu says. "I'm just...promoting you."

"Thank you...Captain." Chekov says flirtatiously.

Sulu looks at Chekov seriously.

"Still, though..." Sulu says. "I do care about you, though. Sure the 'whore' thing's fine and good, but I really do love you. I mean, you did hep me come to terms with Ryuhei. And you devoted yourself to me, showed me love. You are the first to truly do that, and it feels...wonderful."

"Wow...You sound even creepier when your'e serious than when your'e sadistic..." Chekov says with a chuckle.

"It's a quality I have. What can I say?" Sulu replies. "And you better keep your'e mouth shut about it."

"Of course, Hikaru." Chekov sats. "Your'e secrets are always safe with me."

"So, uh..." Sulu says. "Now what?"

As if in answer, Chekov kisses the man.

"Just...be with me, Hikaru." Chekov says.

"Of course." Sulu says. "After all, your'e my toy. And I will never share you with anyone else."

Sulu plants a hard kiss on Chekov's mouth as the two embrace.

Sulu peers into the ceiling for a breif moment.

_"Now I understand, Ryuhei. This is what you wanted...And i'll graciously accept your gift..."_

As if in response, a star outside of the Enterprise flickers and disappears.

* * *

**Final Ending**

Scenes start on the Bridge.

Every one of the Bridge Crewmembers are seen at their stations.

A man is seen on the other side of the viewing screen.

Spock is in the Captain's Chair, staring the man down.

"So, you had to do him in, huh?" The man asks.

"Affirmative, General Komack." Spock says, twiddiling his thumbs, his hands folded. "The Captain became unfit for command. According to Doctor Mccoy, a chemical imbalance was constant throughout his brain upon our return from Beta Agni Four. It clouded his judgement, and cause him to be in a state of constant sexual heat."

"So, he was too horny, huh?" Komack asks.

"Crudly put, but yes, General." Spock replies.

"Well, congradulations on your promotion." Komack says. "And I expect you not let us down like Kirk did."

Komack attempts the Vulcan hand greeting.

"Live long and prosper, I guess." Komack says as the viewer reverts back to the outside vuiew of the Enterprise.

_"I shall do neither, General. For I have killed a friend and brother..."_

Doctor Mccoy, the new First Officer looks at Spock knowingly.

Spock looks at Mccoy as well as his eyebrows seem to brighten.

_"I take back my previous statement. Maybe I will live long and prosper...For as long as I have my bondmate at my side, and the Terran Empire to use, I shall change the universe itself..I shall make sure that all in this universe becomes one...Or die trying...I will not fail you...Captain James T. Kirk."_

"Mr. Chekov, take us out of orbit." Spock says. "Set a course for Vulcan, Warp Factor Four."

"Vulcan, Captain?" Chekov asks.

"Affirmative." Spock says. "Doctor Mccoy and I have...business... to settle there."

"Aye, sir." Chekov says, as he fiddles with his console.

Mccoy looks at Spock witha meaningful smiles.

Spock replies with heightened eyebrows, which is the closet he can come to smiling.

The Enterprise begins to move away from the planest below as the scene fades out and the story eends.


End file.
